1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle which includes a fork lift for lifting a load.
2. State of the Art
In the past, lifts on trucks have included booms or cranes. These booms are generally tall and are not well adapted for placing pallets in residential garages. Furthermore, these lifts are manufactured with a limited capacity, which is typically less than or equal to 1,500 pounds. The tendency is to overload the boom and risk failure, damage to property, and possible injury to the operator or others. Users of such lifts are typically not experienced in loading, transporting, and unloading heavily laden pallets. However, with the advent of Home Depot (TM of Homer TLC, Inc.) and other do-it-yourself home product and project stores, the temptation for users to try to handle loads with such lifts is very real. In operating such a lift, maintaining control of the swinging load can be especially dangerous. Hence, devices and a method for home delivery of loads in a range from approximately 200 pounds up to approximately 4000 pounds are needed. It should be noted that currently the state of Arizona, (and perhaps other states), require a CDL license for loads of 2,601 pounds or greater. Additional fees are also required for carrying such loads.
In other applications, such as in roofing of new buildings having high roofs and/or uneven or soft terrain, a telescoping all-terrain fork lift is used. These all-terrain fork lifts are expensive and costly to maintain. For example, changing the brakes on a fork lift can cost around $2,000. Furthermore, some fork lifts do not have the capability of moving on rough or soft terrain.
Additionally, for other various applications and tasks, such as digging, cutting and mulching, demolition work and other tasks, a separate machine or device is used. Purchasing or renting other equipment results in additional equipment costs.